Nothing's gonna harm you
by Elysees
Summary: Ciel wakes up in the night after a terrible nightmare. Sebastian immediatly rushes to his master. Ciel admits his fears of dying and going to Hell to Sebastian. How will Sebastian comfort his poor master? partly Song-fic- ULTIMATE FLUFF- CielxSebastian


**After seen the anime 'Kuroshitsuji' I just had to write a fan-fic because I just ADORE the thought of Sebastian and Ciel together 3 and so I wanted to make a cute one-shot fluff story :) Hope you'll like it**

**A.N: Yes I know, I'm sorry, I still haven't updated on 'Is this hell or heaven' but I promise you all I'm working hard to get it finished!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsujii or any of the characters and I make no profits of this or any other fan-fictions that I write. **

**Lyrics: 'Not when I'm around' from 'Sweeney Todd' (Best movie ever!!)  
---**

_Ciel ran. His lungs were burning and his legs were hurting as he kept running and running, trying to escape his destined fate. He was scared so scared. His clothes were torn and his eyepatch was gone as was the mark of his devil contract, and that meant one certain thing. Sebastian was gone, it was over and now he was all alone in this place where pain, sorrow and pure evilness ruled. Everything around him was engulfed in flames and agonizing screams from the lost and sinful souls was heard everywhere around him. Ciel could do nothing as he was surrounded by sky-high flames, the flicking lights casting thousands of shadows that crept closer and closer, reaching out for him. Ciel fell down on his bruised knees and fisted his hair, his eyes wide with a fear he hadn't thought possible, he was scared so scared. There was no escape as the shadows kept coming closer and Ciel could hear their tormenting, snickering whispers that echoed through the darkness._

"_It's time to pay, it's time to scream, make ready for pain, make ready to suffer, suffer for all eternity, there's no escape, nowhere to run, you're our toy now, we'll make you suffer, let us hear your childish screams of pain Ciel.. Phantomhive…"_

_The voices was everywhere around him, mocking him while laughing in excitement of what both Ciel and they knew was to come._

_Ciel bowed his head in fright, he had always known this day would come. He had prepared himself for this since that day he had formed the contract with that beautiful, crimson eyed demon, which had protected him from every danger and served him as his most loyal and trusted servant until the very end. But this time Ciel was all on his own, this time, Sebastian wouldn't come and save him, not this time._

_But even though Ciel knew all this, he had never expected Hell to be this frightening and he couldn't stop the warm tears that started to flow freely down his cheeks as the shadows only where mare millimeters away from him, and the flames grew higher and higher. _

"_N-No.. Stay away!!" He yelled desperately, only to hear the chuckling voices of the dark creatures. _

"_S-Sebastian.. H-Help.. Me…" Ciel whispered as the tears continued their way down his face. He knew it was hopeless, he knew Sebastian wouldn't come. Sebastian was gone now, and Ciel was all alone in Hell. But as the shadows finally reached him and started to engulf him in the coldest, darkest, most terrifying and frightening darkness there could ever be. Ciel screamed as loud as he could with the very last air that was left in his ragged lungs._

"_SEBASTIAN!!!!"_

---

Ciel's eyes flew open and grasped in surprise as he was roughly shaken awake by a dark form from above him. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of having his heart up in his throat as he could remember every detail of the horrible nightmare he had just experienced, the second thing he noticed was that his face was wet from tears, he was crying.

"Young master, are you alright?"

Ciel immediately recognized the gently, shooting voice of his butler that still had a firm grip around his shoulders.

Ciel sat up in bed. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark room he could see the worried look on Sebastian's face. Then all the memories of the nightmare came straight back to him. Ciel didn't want to look this weak in front of Sebastian, but the terrible memory of the flames and shadows of Hell wouldn't leave his head and Ciel couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks once again and even a small sob escaped his lips. To his surprise, Sebastian wrapped one of his arms protectively around his waist and ran his other hand through his darkblue locks in a comforting and shooting manner.

"Shh.. It's okay, it was only a dream. I'm here, nothing is going to harm you.. Young Master."

Ciel didn't know how to react to this sudden act of comfort. Since his parents dead he hadn't been embraced in such a caring way. And because of his current fragile state he did the only thing that felt natural for him and leaned himself into the warm touch of the other and allowed himself for once to sob against another shoulder.

Sebastian looked down at his master and gently rubbed the young boys back with his hand. Because after all, no matter how mature and strong Ciel seemed, that was what he was, a young boy. And people often seemed to forget that fact. Who was he kidding, even he himself forgot that too. But this was actually the first time Sebastian had ever seen his young master in tears.

He had walked down the long corridors of the halls, on his final round before settling down for the night, when he heard his young master scream his name. Of cause Sebastian had immediately rushed to his master's side, thinking something was terribly wrong, but then to find the boy trashing in his bed with tears rolling down his face. And even though he was a demon his heart had wrenched at the sight of the always strong and confident mastermind of a boy, who finally gave a tiny glint of his more emotional self.

And now he was here. Gently rocking his master back and forth as his sobbing slowly died of, until Ciel just sat silently with his head leaned against Sebastian's strong chest.

After some time Ciel broke the silence, never leaving from his comfortable spot in his butlers arms.

"I'm sorry.." He half whispered his voice hoarse from crying.

Since Ciel didn't make any effort to move or to show discomfort of any sort Sebastian just kept his arms around the boy.

"Don't be. Dear I ask what you were dreaming about master?" Sebastian's voice was calm and yet gentle. He had never seen his master this fragile, with all barriers down, allowing him to see the child Ciel, instead of the head of the Phantomhive family. It just made him fell.. Extra protective towards his young master.

Ciel stiffened slightly at the question. He had dreamed about Hell, his destiny. After all, he has a bounding contract with Sebastian, and from the very beginning he knew what the consequences where. When Sebastian and he would finally get revenge towards them who humiliated him and killed his parents.. Ciel would have to give up his soul to the demon, and he would go to Hell… He couldn't tell Sebastian that he feared the end of his life, that he feared the red flames of Hell that was waiting patiently for him.. That he feared the day that his butler no longer would be at his side, protecting him.

"N-Nothing.. It doesn't matter anymore.. After all it was just a.. Dream.." Ciel said, hoping Sebastian would just drop the question there. 'Even though it's a dream that will become a reality.' Ciel thought for himself and shivered by the thought.

But Sebastian didn't drop it. He felt his young master stiffen and shiver under him, whatever Ciel had been dreaming of it had frightened him badly. Sebastian wouldn't just let this pass what kind of butler would he be if he did leave his master like this? And even though he was a demon, he felt awful worried about his young master.

"Everyone has nightmares once in a while young master, you can tell me." Sebastian said as he kept rubbing the boys back gently offering him as much comfort as he could.

Ciel kept silent for a while. Was Sebastian really that worried about him? 'No he can't be. He's just doing his job as my servant. He's just fulfilling his part of the contract…' Ciel stiffen again at the thought. How come he suddenly was so scared of dying? Scared of being left alone.

"I know something is troubling you young master, tell me and I'll help you." Sebastian said calmly from above Ciel.

"You can't help me Sebastian.. Not with this." Ciel whispered out in the dark room, but he knew Sebastian had heard him.

".. Try me.." Sebastian whispered back.

Ciel sighed in defeat. He pushed himself away from his butler's chest and leaned against the headboard. He pulled his knees up to his chest making himself as small as possible and kept his eyes downwards before telling Sebastian his fears.

"I'm scared.. Sebastian."

The black haired butler kept his cool eyes on his master before him. Somehow he already knew where this was going. He wanted to reach out and stroke his master's cheek, he wanted to soothe the poor boy, who he knew had experienced too much pain in his still, very short lifetime. But he kept silent, allowing his young master to finish what he had started.

Ciel hugged his knees tighter as he continued, while feeling Sebastian's red eyes watching him closely.

"I'm afraid of dying Sebastian.. I dream about the day I have got my revenge and you'll be able to take my soul.. And I'll be left alone in the red flames of Hell…"

Ciel's voice was starting to shake but he kept going.

"Sebastian.. I fear the day you'll no longer be at my side.. I fear the day the bloodthirsty demons in Hell will catch me, and you won't be there to protect me anymore.. I'm so scared…" Ciel buried his head on his knees. His body shaking all over. 'God.. How can I be so pathetic right in front of him!!' Ciel thought angrily, but he just couldn't control himself.

Ciel couldn't see it, but Sebastian smiled a small smile and reached for to his young master.

Ciel could feel Sebastian gently laying him back down on his bed before he also tugged the blankets around his small form. Ciel was confused as His butler sat down on the edge of his bed and started stroking his hair their eyes never leaving each other.

"Se-bastian.." Ciel tried to say something, but Sebastian put one of his long slim fingers against Ciel's lips to silence the Earl and then smiled again.

"I want to tell you a story, young master." Sebastian said calmly as he kept stroking the soft locks of his master's hair.

"A story?"

"Yes. It's about a demon who one day was summoned by a young boy. The young boy had been treated terribly and had experienced more pain and suffering than should be possible for such an innocent boy at his age. The demon and the boy made a contract. The demon should help the boy get his revenge and serve the boy until his goal was fulfilled, in exchange the boy promised the demon his soul, even though he knew that meant he wouldn't be able to go to Heaven and would be doomed to Hell. The years passed by and the demon served the boy loyally. The day came where the boy had gotten his revenge and it was time for the demon to take his soul as promised.."

Sebastian paused and looked at his young master who was listening carefully with wide eyes.

"And.. Then what?" Ciel asked lowly, afraid of what answer he would get.

Sebastian smiled and stoked his master's cheek lovingly.

"But.. When time came the demon couldn't take the poor boys soul. You see over the years they had grown very close and the demon had come to like the boy very much, maybe even.. loved him."

Ciel's eyes widened. Loved him?

Ciel couldn't believe his own ears. He stared into those beautiful crimson eyes as Sebastian still smiled.

"You.. You're lying." Ciel whispered. This just couldn't be true. Good things like these _never _happened to him.

Sebastian just smiled a little wider.

"I have told you before haven't I young master? I never lie."

"B-But.. Our contract!" Ciel was about to sit up again but Sebastian pushed him back down.

"Weren't you listening at all young master? I can't.. I love you."

Ciel blushed. Sebastian loved him he really loved him.

"I.. Love you too.. Sebastian…" Ciel whispered and looked into the red eyes that hovered above him.

Sebastian smiled and slowly leaned down and placed his lips on top of Ciel's. The kiss was gentle and loving and Ciel couldn't help but to moan into it. As they parted again Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's shoulder, pulling the man down to lay beside him.

"Sebastian..?"

"Yes, young master?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel's small body and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Yes, forever, my lord."

Ciel smiled and curled further into the warm of his butler. Who would have thought a demon would posses such warm? Ciel stiffened a yawn that didn't go unnoticed by his ever so perfect butler.

"It's late my lord, you should go back to sleep." Sebastian said but stayed at Ciel's side.

"Sebastian.. Would you.. Do something for me?" Ciel asked sleepily.

"Anything, young master. What is your request?"

"Sing for me…"

Sebastian smiled and tightened his hold around Ciel.

"Yes my lord."

And so Sebastian started singing, it was a sweet gently song and his deep, low voice could be heard throughout the bedroom as he lulled his master to sleep:

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.

Demos will charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
not while I'm around...

Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some...

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
but in time...

_  
Nothing can harm you  
not while I'm around..._

The song ended and Sebastian found his young master peacefully asleep between his arms, it was truly one of the most beautiful things Sebastian had ever seen. He leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on his master's forehead.

"Sweet dreams.. Ciel…"

**THE END**

**Did you like it?? :)**

**Please tell me if you did!! :D**


End file.
